


Shattered Glass

by AToTheJayToTheHizzy



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Cinderella Elements, Deceit is Virgil's step-father, Fae & Fairies, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, King Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Mice, Non-binary Anxiety Virgil Sanders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Remus is barely there, Royal Advisor Logic | Logan Sanders, So sorry Remus stans, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToTheJayToTheHizzy/pseuds/AToTheJayToTheHizzy
Summary: Alex died with his mother. Virgil did not. Virgil continues to live, being called the wrong name, and serving their step-family as a slave. But, when an invitation for a ball arrives, Virgil believes they may have gotten their chance at freedom, no matter how brief it may be.Prince Roman is restless. Although his father is patient, Roman knows that he needs to begin a relationship soon if he is to continue ruling this kingdom. So, the week of his coronation, a three-day ball is thrown in hopes of finding the prince a wife. Roman... well, Roman just hopes he will be happy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Please check the end notes for more details.
> 
> Hey! You! Thanks for giving this fic a try. If you don't enjoy it, I would love to hear why and take any constructive criticism you have to give. If you do enjoy it, awesome! Kudos, subscriptions, and comments are appreciated, but by no means necessary. Thanks for reading this, even if you don't end up wanting to continue reading it. Much love!  
> -AJ

“Mommy!” a young boy cried out, running to his mother where she lay in bed. The boy reached for her hand, the coldness surprising him, “Mommy, what’s going on?” The boy asked, tears streaming down his face, “Why do I need to say goodbye?”

“Alexander,” The woman said, startling the boy; she never used his full name, never. “I want you to promise me something, Alex,” she said, a coughing fit interrupting the end of her sentence, “I want you,” She started, voice rough and rasping, “I want you to promise me that you won’t change. That you will be kind, and caring, even to those who do not deserve it. Even to those who are so cruel that you wish to act the same way, even to those who do not understand and act poorly because of it. Promise me.”

“I promise, Mommy!” Alex whimpered, “I promise,”

“Thank you, Alex. I love you,” She whispered, squeezing his hand, “I love you so, so much,” Not five minutes later, the woman was dead. The promise the boy had made was ringing in his ears as people swarmed the room.

“I promise!” He shouted as his step-father pulled him away from the bed, his mother no longer able to hear him, “I promise!” 

\----

A knock rang throughout the large foyer, and Virgil ran to open it, immediately dropping into a bow when they saw the royal crest. The man at the door cleared his throat before opening a scroll of paper, “There is to be a triduum royal ball celebrating the Prince’s coming of age and coronation beginning this Friday. All are invited and attendance from citizens the ages of sixteen to twenty-two is mandatory.” Virgil’s heart hammered as they took the invitation, closing the door lightly after thanking the man. “ _ Sixteen to twenty-two…” _ Virgil thought,  _ “Would I really be allowed to go, _ ” They pondered the thought as they climbed the stairs, lightly knocking on the door to the music room.

After confirmation that they could enter, Virgil opened the door, “What do you want?” Damien snapped, frustrated. Although, Virgil wasn’t deterred by his poor attitude. Instead, they stopped themself from smiling too large as they handed the invitation over to Damien. 

“What is it?” Cameron asked, nearly falling onto her father in her haste. Sydney, ever the slow one, followed behind. 

“A ball?” Damien asked, turning to Virgil and ignoring the exclamations of his daughters.

“Yes, master,” Virgil said excitedly, “It’s in honor of the prince’s coronation, and the entire kingdom is invited. And those between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two are required to come.” 

Damien hummed in thought, eyes scanning over the invitation, “Well,” he said, “I suppose we should contact the tailor, as we’ll be needing outfits,” Damien had barely finished his sentence before his daughters began to scream in excitement. 

“I could marry the prince!” Cameron screeched, grabbing onto Sydney’s arm.

“No!” Sydney screamed back, “ _ I’m _ going to marry the prince!” 

As the girls continued to argue, Virgil cleared their throat, “Yes, Alexander?” Damien drawled. 

Ignoring the ache in their heart upon being addressed by that name, Virgil smiled at Damien “The invitation says that all between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two are… required to attend,”

“And?” Damien snapped, getting impatient.

“And,” Virgil said, swallowing around the lump in their throat, “I turned seventeen this past winter so, I would also be required to go, along with Cameron and Sydney of course!” Virgil rushed at the end but, it didn’t seem to matter as Damien, along with his daughters, were staring at him, looking incredulous. 

Cameron was the first to break, snorting loudly as she laughed, “You?” She wheezed, grabbing onto Sydney, who had also begun to laugh, in order to stay upright.

“Is this a joke?” Damien asked, voice cold. 

“No, I-I simply wanted to-to bring it to your attention, master,” Damien looked at Virgil for a few (excruciating) seconds, before nodding.

“Very well,” He said, “I will keep your behavior in mind for the week leading up to the ball,” Virgil couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t a yes but, it was the best answer Virgil had received from Damien in a long time.

“Of course! Thank you, master!” He exclaimed, moving to leave the room.

Damien’s voice stopped him, “Alexander?” 

“Yes, master?”

“I hope you know that I will not be providing you with an outfit for the ball,  _ if _ I allow you to go.” 

Virgil just nodded, closing the door silently. Standing outside of the music room, Virgil settled their hands on their hips, thinking. After a few moments, Virgil smiled; they had something they could work with, “Come on Emile!” Virgil called, smiling at their friend, who merely tilted his furry head in confusion, “And wake up Remy! We’ve got work to do.” 


	2. (Good) announcement

Hey guys! I’m really sorry this isn’t the next chapter (don’t worry, this story is still going) but I’ve got a fun announcement! I made a discord server specifically for my fics and the readers (that’s you!) You’ll be able to chat with fellow readers, discuss theories & head cannons, be first to receive notice of announcements, chat & ask me questions, and more! I was originally gonna ask if anybody was interested in this but then I just ended up doing it sporadically lol. So... here you go? As always, thanks for the patience and all the love. I hope this excites you as much as it does me! Bye!

<https://discord.com/invite/7bE8znR>

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> (Not main) Character death  
> Slavery-like treatment  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING ELSE!!!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this, I am currently writing three other Sanders Sides fics, two of them being LAMP/Polysanders and the other being Sleepxiety with Roman/Patton/Logan as Virgil's parents. If not, good for you for having your own opinions and sticking with them! Thank you again!


End file.
